100 Roses
by Rena1
Summary: Just short one parts for the 100 themes challenges, only one up for now, but hopefully more soon.
1. Theme 3: Hair

All right I know I have other things I'm supposed to be working on, but I can't help it when I get ideas! This is for the 100 themes challenge. Only have this one written so far, but if anything comes for the others I'll post them up.

Theme 3: Hair

"Fail any tests today Odango Atama?"

Blue eyes flared with barely controlled rage as she turned in her stool to face him. Just because he didn't remember their past didn't mean that he could make fun of her hair. It was how all the royals wore their hair. "Iie, Mamoru-baka."

He looked mildly surprised, then smiled, enjoying the way her eyes lit with fire when he teased her. "Oh? You didn't have one today then?"  
One pale fist clenched as she stared up at him. _You can't punch the man you're in love with, you can't punch the man you're in love with._ She opted instead for smiling sweetly up at him. "Iie, not today. Demo tomorrow I have a big test in history. Want to help me study for it?"

He blinked, thrown off balance as this wasn't how their normal interactions went. "Sorry Odango, demo we don't have time to teach you to read and then study."

She growled, actually growled at him. "That's it!" She got off her stool and advanced dangerously towards him. Yeah she was in love with him, but right now he needed a good, swift kick in the ba-…

She halted mid-stride and a smile broke out across her lips. That wouldn't bring her enough satisfaction, and she didn't want to hurt her Mamo-chan like that. No, she wanted to hit lower on the belt. In the past he had always played with her hair, so he obviously had some sort of fascination with it. "Call me that one more time and you'll regret it, baka."

"What are you going to do Odango Atama?"

She grinned, "I warned you." She turned toward Motoki, "Can I borrow some scissors Motoki-chan?"

The blonde young man watched her nervously, "You won't shed any blood?"

Her smile sweetened, "Of course not."

Cautiously he handed the sharp utensil to her.

Before either of them could react she had taken her buns out and gathered her hair into one hand, and then without hesitating chopped the golden tresses to her waist.

Mamoru's eyes widened in horror and he let out a noise somewhere between a growl of anger and moan of grief as he watched the locks fall limply into her hand. "What are you-!"

She grinned as she placed the strands in his open hand, before picking up her bag and sauntering out. "Told you you'd regret it."


	2. Theme 51: Lightning

AN: I'm so glad that everyone liked the last one! You left such nice comments, so of course that inspired me to finish the next one, which is longer than the first. Anyway I hope you enjoy it! Do leave me some feedback so I know whether or not to write any more!

Theme 51: Lightning

It was late summer and the sky should have been a bright, clear blue. The sun should have been shining merrily down on all the inhabitants of Japan. But it wasn't. Rain was pouring down from the heavens leaving nothing within its grasp dry. The streets were utterly empty as everyone knew better than to brave the wrath of the storm. The news stations had all issued flash flood warnings and encouraged everyone to stay locked indoors.

One brave soul, however, was running down the sidewalk, blonde pig tails streaming limply behind her. Her jean shorts and tank top were soaked completely through and her cheeks were rosy from the biting cold of the rain.

Her blue eyes lifted frightenedly toward the sky and her frail form shook as the dark sky was ripped apart by a flash of lightning. Almost immediately a clash of thunder followed and she whimpered. The storm was right on top of her.

It was just her luck that the day that had started so bright and sunny had taken a drastic turn while she was at the park. Now she was at least a mile from home and the rain was only coming down faster.

With a gasp at another blast of lightning she lost her footing on the slippery cement and the ground came rushing up to meet her. Her eyes squeezed shut as she put her hands out to brace her fall, fighting back a whimper as she felt something sharp dig into the flesh of her leg as it connected with the solid ground.

She ignored her stinging palms as she hesitantly turned her gaze to her right leg and noticed with shocked horror that a piece of glass was grinning darkly up at her from its place imbedded in her leg.

Only then did the throbbing pain start and she drew in a shuddering breath to combat it. Tears filled her cerulean eyes despite her efforts to keep them at bay.

The shard was in too deep for her to pull it out, but she couldn't just sit her in the rain and wait for-

"Odango?"

Her gaze snapped up at the dreaded nickname and she could only manage a whimper in return.

Mamoru stood before her, an umbrella in one hand and his dark ocean eyes clouded in concern. "What are you doing out in this weather?" It was then he noticed the blood and glass shard. "Kuso.." Without another word he had abandoned his umbrella and scooped her up into his arms, cradling her tenderly to his chest.

Usagi couldn't find it in herself to protest and instantly brought her arms about his neck, holding tightly as she buried her face against his chest. "M-mamoru… I was so scared no one would find me here and I'd be left to get struck by lightning!"

The dark haired man frowned as he quickly made his way back into his apartment lobby, carrying the young bunny princess style. "Usagi… why were you out?" He kept his voice gentle and slow, trying hard to disguise the absolute worry he felt.

The blonde snuggled closer to his warmth and sniffled. "I was at the park when it started raining."

He nodded slowly and took her up to his apartment, "And you tripped just now?" He felt her nod as she clung to him, afraid to let go. He sighed as he set her gently upon his leather couch, not caring about the water that was dripping onto it. He took her hurt leg by the ankle and gently turned it so he could examine the wound.

After a few moments he frowned and turned his steady gaze to fix on her. "I'm going to remove the glass, all right? It's going to hurt some so be ready."

She tightened her hands to fists and nodded, tears slowing but still streaming down her cheeks.

He disappeared for a moment and then returned with a few supplies. Using tweezers he carefully pulled the shard out and before she could register it was gone he had already clamped gauze down onto the cut and was applying gentle pressure.

She gasped in pain and tensed, her eyes squeezing against a new onslaught of tears.

Mamoru winced as he watched her with sorrow. "Gomen ne, Usagi, demo I need to stop the bleeding."

She nodded quickly, drawing in a sharp breath of air. "I know Mamoru, and arigatou." She feebly lifted the corners of her mouth to offer him a timid smile.

Another bolt of lightly arced across the sky to light the room before thunder shook the building.

The blonde haired girl shuddered and unconsciously grabbed his free hand.

His dark eyes settled on their entwined fingers and a smile played across his lips before he turned his attention back onto her. "Usagi you don't have to be afraid of the lightning. It's very unlikely that it will hurt you."

"That's not true."

Mamoru blinked and tilted his head, squeezing her hand just slightly to get her to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's already come very close to hurting me."

"When?" His heart thudded painfully against his chest at the thought.

She opened her eyes slowly to look at him, before she turned them down to rest on his hand holding the now bloody gauze. "When I was little.."

He moved so he could sit beside her on the couch as he began to clean the wound. "What happened Usa?" He was almost afraid to ask. Whatever happened had clearly frightened her and he didn't want her to relive it, but he wanted to know so he could help her.

He was exceedingly gentle as he took care of her wound so she did not have to feel any more pain than she had to.

Her blue eyes clouded in thought as she looked into her memories. "My family rented a cottage out in the country for a vacation and I got separated from them when we took a walk." She held tighter to his hand when he bent to examine the open cut. "And like today the storm just came out of nowhere. It was cold and wet so I took up cover beneath an old tree. That's when the lightning and thunder started. The thunder scared me more at first because it was so loud." She shivered as thunder shook the building as if to help prove her point. "Demo I was okay with it because it couldn't hurt me. And then the sky looked like it was splitting in half and there was this terrible cracking sound and I smelled something burning. I turned to look at my shelter and saw flames devouring the body of the tree and I barely managed to scramble away from it before a broken branch fell where I had been standing." She sniffled sadly and Mamoru felt his heart stutter in fear.

He had been that close to losing his Odango, his Usako before she ever brightened his life. He moved forward and tugged her against his chest, his fingers burying into the sodden strands of her hair. "Oh Usako… I'm so sorry."

Her hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt as she relaxed against him and began to cry softly.

Mamoru just held her in his arms and muttered comforting words to her.

The two stayed like that for quite some time before he felt Usagi stir against him. "Mamoru?"

He pulled back slightly to let his dark eyes rest on her face, "Hai?"

"You called me 'Usako'…"

He cleared his throat as his cheeks tinted red. "Hai."

"Why?"

He shoved a hand through his wet hair and looked away nervously. "I need to finish with your leg."

"Onegai. I told you something."

He looked slowly back to her, taking in her flushed cheeks and pleading eyes. He groaned. She would be the end of his rigid self control. "It's… well it's what I call you in my head."

Her blonde brows drew together in confusion. "Demo you're always teasing me…"

He nodded, "Hai, you're kirei when you get all riled up."

She frowned, "That's why you tease me?"

"It's either that or kiss you."

"Then I'd rather you kissed me."

"Nani?"

She offered a small smile, "You heard me Mamo-chan."

He smiled slowly and leaned forward to do so when lightning filled the sky again and the blonde angel was once more hidden against his chest. He smiled fondly and stroked her hair, "You don't have to worry anymore Usako… I'll keep you safe from the lightning."


	3. Theme 20: Scars

A.N.: Thank you all so much for the reviews! They're so nice! So I decided to do another little drabble, shorter again this time, but it's a continuation from last time! Oh MegTao you mentioned you didn't know some of the words so here they are:

Nani: what

Kirei: beautiful

Demo: but

I think that was it, but if there are others let me know. Anyway here's the fic so enjoy! And review!

Theme 20: Scars

Usagi yawned as she lazily lifted her head from Mamoru's shoulder. "How much longer do you think we'll have to wait?"

Mamoru smiled fondly down at the blonde and one of his tan hands went to brush a few locks of her hair out of the beautiful cerulean eyes he loved so much. "Not too much Usako." He pulled her into his lap carefully and leaned down to kiss her brow. "Does it hurt much?"

The blonded bunny instantly burrowed against his protective warmth. "It throbs a little, demo I can deal with it." She smiled up at him, "Demo I'd much rather be back at your apartment with a large cup of chocolate."

He chuckled, "I would as well, demo it needs stitches so it can heal properly, that was a large piece of glass."

Usagi shivered at the word 'stitches'. That would definitely involve needles. She hated needles almost as much as she hated lightning.

Mamoru's arms tightened about her, "I'll be with you the whole time Usako. I promise."

She nodded slowly, "Still… do we have really have to get it stitched?"

He smiled warmly at her, "Hai, unless you want an even larger scar on your leg."

She smiled suddenly and he blinked in surprise. "I don't think I'd mind a scar all too much Mamo-chan."

"Oh? Why's that?"

She leaned up and kissed his chin. "Because every time I look at it it'll remind me of last night."

He smiled widely at her, "We should still get it stitched up though. And I want them to numb it for you so it doesn't hurt as much."

She leaned her head on his chest again and closed her eyes, before smiling. "Mamo-chan?"

"Hai Usako?"

"Do you have any scars on your chest?"

He blinked and nodded slowly, "Hai, I do. Why?"

"Can I see them?" She opened her eyes and smiled mischievously up at him, "It'll make me feel better about getting stitches."

He snorted in amusement as he watched her, his ocean eyes filled with love and happiness. "You just want to see my chest Usako."

She grinned at him, "Hai."

Mamoru chuckled and closed the distance between their mouths, taking her lips in a fierce display of passion and love as the nurse walked up to them, trying desperately to get their attention.


End file.
